Old Fashioned
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Colbie meets Miz and realizes hes a jerk who doesn't know how to make a girl feel special. Deciding he should only have her if he learns how to be a gentleman she explains to him he needs to learn how to sweep her off her feet now. Will Miz learn? Miz/OC
1. Awesome Asshole

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I really love the idea I have for this story and I think we all know Miz is awesome. I hope everyone likes this story, as it's something I really think could be awesome. Enjoy!

* * *

Music pumped loudly through the club while many WWE superstars passed her, beer in their hands and drunken smiles on their faces. In the front of the club someone laughed loudly, making her look that way. Colbie ran a hand through her hair, wondering why she let her brother drag her into the place. Her eyes fell to her light green dress, smoothing a non-existent wrinkle there when a shadow fell over her.

"Colbie," the voice yelled over the music. "Why are you sitting?"

She looked up to see her brother, John Hennigan standing there, a beer shaking in his hand. He wasn't even drunk yet, but she could tell he was pleased. His eyes slowly narrowed, showing the concern and annoyance he had with his younger sister. He licked his lips as she rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Leave me alone. I only went with you since you damn-near begged me."

John looked a little hurt. "I thought you would love being around my friends."

"Half of your friends are drunk," she reminded him, focusing on the beer in his hand. "You'll have a few more."

He smiled. "I've had a long day, can you blame me?"

"No," she answered. "I just don't want to be at this club right now."

"Just have some fun," he urged her. "_Please_, for me. My friends are staring at you."

"So?"

John sighed. "Fine." She watched as he walked away, following after Matt Hardy who had a look of interest in a small blonde girl grinding against another WWE superstar she didn't know the name of. Colbie sighed, knowing her brother didn't understand. While she loved him she didn't know his friends and it was the first time in a while she had traveled with him. He should have known she would have preferred to stay in the hotel and watch a movie.

Everyone seemed as if they got louder as the music started to increase in speed. A drunken diva pushed past her, dropping part of her drink on her thin legs. Annoyed, she went after her to complain and decided it wasn't worth it and went toward the bathroom instead.

_Crash._ Colbie snapped her eyes shut this time as her body collided with the sticky wall and her insides were thrown as if on some kind of ride at a fair. She wouldn't let this one slide and threw her eyes open with disgust. "Hey, watch where you're fucking walking, asshole!"

Cautious eyes met hers and the person cleared his throat, obviously surprised from her yell. His strange, beer-clouded blue eyes fell to her body and she felt even more disgusted.

"Hey, my eyes are up here!"

He smiled. "Sorry."

Colbie was very close to punching this guy in his face. He stared at her while she waited for him to apologize for pushing her into the wall. "_Well_," she muttered. "I'm waiting, asshole."

He laughed. "For me to sweep you off your feet?"

"_No_," she spat. "I'm waiting for you to apologize."

He raised his eyebrows. "Uh, sorry."

Colbie shook her head and stormed off toward the bathroom when the rude strange grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him. "What?" she asked him.

"I've seen you before. Are you a fan?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

She realized what he meant and relaxed a little. "You mean am I a fan of WWE?"

"Yeah."

She laughed. "I didn't even recognize you."

His expression fell and she couldn't help but laugh since he looked as if he was hurt. "Should I yell I'm awesome?"

"You don't even remember me," she laughed, her anger fading as his face stared at her.

"Uh, no. If I met you at a signing, there are usually a lot of people there and I can't remember everyone. Even though, I'm sure I would have remembered you." His confident smile returned.

"Asshole, I'm Colbie Hennigan."

A look of surprise fell on his face. "You're John's _little_ sister?"

"I'm twenty-one, I'm not little." She rolled her eyes. "I'm John's sister though."

"Damn, you really grew up in the last year." Colbie shook her head. He was right, considering she looked much younger than she was and until a few months before, had an 'A' size chest and glasses. Since then, she had added on so she was a 'C' in the chest, and finally was able to wear contacts.

Colbie smiled.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry for hitting you." He leaned against the wall. "Can I please purchase you a drink?"

"I don't drink but thanks, Miz."

He laughed. "Call me Mike."

"Okay, sure."

"You also should call me the man of your dreams." He smiled. "As I'm sure I'll be in them all night long, babe."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You're hitting on me when I'm your friend's younger sister. Brave, Mike. Very brave, I have to say."

"Are you impressed?" he asked hopefully, his blue eyes shining with the added braveness from the beer he had earlier.

Colbie smiled. "Not really, sorry."

Mike's smile fell. "Damn, you Hennigans are cruel."

"And you're really not as awesome in person, Miz."

Mike ran a hand through his hair and looked down. She stared at his clothes for a moment, noticing they were wrinkled and probably never ironed. "I told you to call me Mike."

"Calling you Mike would assume we're friends."

"Ouch."

"Excuse me," she said with a smile and walked away, leaving his rude and hurting body at the wall he pushed her into a few minutes before, his expression defeated. She couldn't help but laugh and decide it was time to head back to her hotel, as she didn't need anymore drunken WWE stars hitting on her that night. Colbie looked at Mike for a moment, noticing he had already moved on to the same blonde girl Matt Hardy was after earlier. With a roll of her eyes, Colbie walked from the club and to her hotel.

* * *

**Miz is awesome and he's an asshole. REVIEW.**


	2. Awkward Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Well, thank you Hailey for being my only reviwer. I hope people who alerted are enjoying the story, I just wished you reviewed and let me know what you thought. Whatever, though. Here's the next chapter. I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I haven't written it all down, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Colbie entered her hotel a few minutes later, peeled off her dress, and nearly jumped into the shower. She felt very dirty after being in the club and her confrontation with her brother's ex tag team partner. He left her feeling pissed off and exhausted, more so than when she was staring at everyone having fun.

Who did he think he was? His pick-up lines and confident smile screamed "asshole" to her and she was sick of people like him. Colbie expected her brother to have better friends than Mike. She remembered when she came to travel with John last summer and Mike ignored her the entire time. It seemed as if her chest and less dorky appearance made her more fun to chat with than earlier. Just thinking about his made her mad and she pulled her fingers through her tangled, wet hair with a sigh.

She stood in the shower for what seemed like forever until she heard the hotel door open and her brother stumble in. He called her name and she turned the shower off, refusing to answer. She had left the club over an hour ago and he seemed to finally realize she left. Knowing it was only two in the morning; it was much too early for John Hennigan to come to the hotel. Last year, he had entered at five in the morning, drunker than she could have imagined.

"Colbie! Are you in there?"

Who did he think was inside?

"Yeah," she muttered. "Hold on."

Colbie slipped on some clothes and opened the door, revealing her brother's expressionless face. "Why did you leave?"

She shoved past John, ready for the horrible night to be over. She didn't answer him and instead flopped down on the hotel bed, turned the TV on and ignored his dazed expression that said: _is she really ignoring me?_

"Colbie, I am your older brother. What is wrong with you?"

"_What's wrong with me?_" she yelled. "Fuck you, John!"

John scoffed and shook his head. "Fine, whatever. I'm heading over to Melina's hotel room. If you want me, you can call me there. I don't have time for your PMSing today. Really."

He picked up something from the other bed and slammed the door after him. She stared at the door for what seemed like an hour until she realized he wasn't coming back. With a pleased smile, she turned on the AC and hoped whatever movie was on would keep her awake for a while.

**Old Fashioned**

_"Whoa, you really know how to make a guy horny," he whispered into her ear, pushing her shaking body against his. He licked his lips while hers trembled from his touch. A giggle escaped from the shaking lips and he laughed as well, running his hand over her cheek before placing his lips conveniently over hers._

_Colbie moaned as he traced over her with his eyes. "Damn," she muttered._

_Mike laughed and forced her down onto the bed, peeling off her bra and slowly playing with her thong. Colbie frowned. Since when did she own a thong? Focusing on Mike again, she shrugged and let him continue to explore her with his fingers and mouth._

_Mike was slowly getting dangerously close to her private area when she felt her entire body tremble and she moaned his name. He peeled off his shirt and pressed his bare chest against hers; it felt cool._

_"Hurry," she pleaded. "Please."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

Colbie frowned as she opened her eyes, seeing her brother standing over her. She was almost drowning in her own sweat, tangled in her sheets with only her bra and a pair of John's boxers on. She felt her face become a shade of red and wondered if she was moaning Mike's name during the dream.

John continued staring at her. "Colbie?"

"What?" she asked.

He shrugged as he pulled one of his bags up and put some of his gym clothes inside. "You were moaning when you were sleeping, I didn't know if you were okay."

"I'm fine," she said, realizing she was still annoyed with him from the night before. What scared her more though was that Mike said she would dream about him all night long and she had just woken up from a sex dream with the man she wanted to punch only a few hours earlier.

John didn't realize she was still mad and continued to talk even though she was ignoring him. "I figured we could get some breakfast with Melina before heading to the next show. I know you haven't seen her in a while, but I know you don't mind her. I saw a diner on my way back from the gym earlier. We could stop there. Colbie?"

She didn't answer.

"What is wrong now?"

Colbie faced him. "I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"_Why_?" she asked. "You fucking acted like an asshole last night, John."

"I did?" he muttered. "You acted like a princess in front of everyone! I was excited to bring my sister with me considering you're more grown-up this time and everyone expected you would want to meet them. I even saw Mike at the gym before and he said you were a bitch to him last night. Last time, you guys had no problems."

"_Mike_," she said. "Mike is an asshole."

"What? Mike is one of my friends."

Colbie closed her eyes and wished she would have stayed home. John and her were usually very close and shared a love of wrestling but for some reason, everything he was doing seemed to piss her off. "I know he is. Look, John, I'm sorry." She decided it was better to apologize. "I don't like clubs, I don't like drinking, and I don't appreciate one of your friends hitting on me when I told him to leave me alone."

John's expression clouded and she saw the protective older brother come into play. "What did he do, Colbie?"

"He was just a jerk, John. He flirted with me even after I told him who I was and let me tell you, he didn't remember me. I know I have contacts now and I might look a little _sexier_ but he should have known who I was."

"Colbie, I'm sorry. Mike is very flirty and he doesn't know when to stop sometimes. I'll talk with him, okay?"

"No, don't." She sighed. "Let's just meet Melina and get breakfast."

John looked away. "We have a problem."

"What?"

He gave her a weak smile. "I might have invited Mike to breakfast with us."

"That's just awesome, John."

"Sorry, I'll call him and tell him to cancel the plans, if you want."

"No, don't even bother. I'll deal with him."

"Are you sure?"

Colbie smiled. "Yeah."

**Old Fashioned**

Colbie wished she would have listened to John and told him to call Mike and cancel the plans. Mike was staring at her, giving her suggestive smiles when he was sure her brother wasn't looking. Melina noticed a few times and glared at him, but Mike never faltered. He was more than cocky, it was more than an act; he was an honest asshole who thought he could get anyone he wanted. It really annoyed Colbie.

"I'm so excited to get back in the ring," Melina explained as they ate.

Ignoring Mike, she smiled at John's girlfriend. "How much longer now?"

"About a month." She rolled her eyes. "I feel as if I haven't wrestled in years. I wish my injury never happened, you know? I mean, I know it did, but I miss everyone and it's so much more fun traveling with WWE than sitting on at home, waiting for John every week."

Colbie listened while she kept an eye on Mike. He was actually eating the food he ordered now, as John was staring at him. "That's awesome," Colbie finally answered. "It must suck."

Melina shrugged and leaned against John with a smile.

"So, Colbie, any plans of becoming a wrestler?"

Mike's sudden interest in talking made her roll her eyes. She forced a smile and shook her head. "No."

"What, you don't ever watch your brother and think you could wrestle like him?"

"No."

"Anyway," Melina said, noticing the tension in the air. "It's been really nice traveling with some of the divas for a few weeks now. I have a show in FCW in a few weeks. I'm not wrestling yet, but it will be nice to be inside a ring for the first time in a while."

Melina kept explaining and talking while Colbie ignored Mike and John sat there, unaware of what was happening right next to him. She sometimes wondered if her brother was oblivious to his surroundings. She knew he was like that when he trained and she often watched him for hours at his apartment, unable to understand how driven he was to make it in the wrestling world. He was stuck in the middle of the card often and his feuds lately weren't all that interesting to her. It didn't stop him though and she was proud of her brother for that reason.

It was one of the reasons she agreed to travel with him for the summer before she head back to college for her final year there. After that, she would finish medical school and hopefully become an RN for the state of California. She felt as if this summer would be the one where she had fun and didn't care about anything other than spending time with John and learning about wrestling. So far, she was pissed off and annoyed.

"Colbie?"

She looked up, noticing John's concerned expression. "Yeah?"

"The waitress wants to know if you wanted more coffee."

"Sure," she muttered. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Melina left with a few of the divas, promising she would call John later. John went off to the bathroom before all long car ride, leaving Colbie and Mike alone. She rolled her eyes, annoyed with her brother for putting her in this situation. As soon as John disappeared, Mike leaned forward and offered a smug smile. "You've been ignoring me, Colbie."

"Fuck you," she whispered.

Mike's expression softened. "Okay, look. I haven't been all that nice to you. I know. Can I make it up to you?"

She laughed. "You expect me to believe you. I don't want you to make up anything to me. I want you to leave me alone and realize your cocky attitude isn't getting you anywhere with any girl with morals. I don't know what the ring rats and their reviews have been, but I assure you, no one will get with you with an asshole like you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

"Did that hurt?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes.

"Really, come on, please. Colbie, let me take you to dinner after the next show."

"Did you just hear what I said?"

"You meant what you just said?" Mike asked as if he was surprised.

She leaned her head down and prayed John would hurry up. "You're annoying, Miz."

"_Mike_."

"_Miz_."

"Excuse me, Miz?" another voice said. Colbie looked up to see a teenage girl standing there, her hands shaking while she held a piece of paper. "I'm a huge fan. Can I have your autograph?"

Mike smiled. "Sure. What's your name?"

She told him her name and Colbie watched as he acted as if he had a heart and wasn't the biggest asshole on Earth. Colbie was even more shocked as the fan walked away with a smile on her face, holding her autograph with excitement.

"I have fans," Mike explained. "You wouldn't understand how awesome that feels."

"I have a famous brother."

"Doesn't matter."

John walked up to them and noticed Colbie's expression. "Are you ready?"

"I was ready ten minutes ago," she muttered. "Thank you."

* * *

**Lol, I really loved writing about Colbie's dream. REVIEW.**


	3. A Deal

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews. I have ideas for this story and some funny moments that I can't wait to write. This chapter is a little slow in the beginning and it picks up toward the end. I was planning on posting the next part with it, but I think I'll leave it for the next chapter and have some fun there. Enjoy!

* * *

Colbie pulled her feet up to her chest while John started his rental car, putting the AC on and pulling from the parking lot in seconds. Just as she went to close her eyes, she noticed Mike getting into his rental car, looking their way. For a moment, they locked gazes, staring at each other with a strange look in their eyes. Colbie snapped her eyes shut and looked away, determined to forget about Mike and ignore him all summer.

"Pass me my CDs," John instructed in his brother voice.

Without a please, she raised her eyebrows and tossed them at him, receiving a look in return. She smiled at her brother and closed her eyes, deciding sleep would help the six hour ride in front of them. John loved driving in the summer instead of flying and didn't mind the long car rides. She was used to this as he put on one of his CDs and she drifted off into sleep.

Summer rides with her brother were always fun. Often, they stopped for food and listened to music as loud as the car would allow it. John would roll the windows down until all you could feel was the air around you and the pumping of the music through the car. Sometimes, when it rained, they would talk: about their futures, nothing, John's life, and anything else that seemed important at the time. She liked spending time with her brother; he was an interesting person who had a heart of gold.

Frequently, she would hear him talking about his girlfriend, Melina, in interviews or even to her on the phone. A few years ago, they broke up and he was heartbroken. He spent months wondering what could have went wrong and in the end, he couldn't find a reason. Colbie had instructed him to talk to her, see what happened. Soon enough, she found internet writers were saying they were back together and they were right. She liked knowing she was the person to credit with the mending of their relationship.

John had dated many women over the years and she could never remember him so attached to anyone more than Melina. In fact, she recalled him calling her right after he started _Tough Enough_, excited after meeting her, terrified of making a mistake. He spent months thinking about her, not seeing her until WWE picked her up and they were reunited in OVW.

Colbie really liked Melina. While the internet thrived with pinning her a bitch, she wasn't. Melina had a way of looking at John that told her the woman loved her brother. Not to mention, Melina was always nice with her and they had even gone shopping a few times.

"Wake up!"

Colbie scowled at her brother when he shook her shoulder, waking her from a peaceful sleep. She rubbed her eyes, realizing it was the afternoon and they were stuck in traffic somewhere on a highway. John was staring at her, a smirk peeling at his lips while she yawned. "What?" she finally answered. "You better have a reason to wake me up."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. "Yeah," she admitted. "Are we near a stop?"

John nodded. "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while until John looked at his sister again. "Did he say anything to you earlier?"

Colbie shrugged. "Yeah. It's not a big deal though. He's just annoying, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Colbie muttered. "He just thinks he has some entitlement to me or something and I told him where to go. If he knows me at all, and he doesn't, considering he ignored me all last summer, he'll realize I'm not someone he wants to fight with."

"I warn you now," John said in a dark tone. "If he even bothers you, you let me know."

"I told you, don't worry about me."

John and Colbie pulled into the hotel parking lot for the next show at around nine that night, both exhausted from constant traffic and horrible drivers. Colbie yawned, determined to check in with her brother, take a shower, and fall asleep until he was needed at the arena the next day. She knew he was supposed to wrestle someone at a house show. House shows were more fun because they were less restricted for the wrestlers and the fans.

"I'll take your stuff," John explained as the stepped into the humid air of Texas. In one hand, he had her suitcase, the other; he was texting on his phone. With a laugh, she walked forward, noticing other wrestlers walking around. Waving at wrestlers she knew, they continued until they were in the lobby around crazed fans and reporters who hoped to run into more famous wrestlers like John Cena and Randy Orton.

A fan pushed into her as they raced to her brother, even though his arms were full of bags and he was obviously overwhelmed. Some rude fan instructed her friend to take a picture with him and complained when it wasn't perfect. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, remembering Mike saying she didn't have fans. If this was how fans acted, she didn't want any.

"Hey, isn't she John's sister?"

She felt her eyes widen. Apparently, people knew who she was. "Shit," she muttered.

She walked away quickly; hoping none of the crazy fans followed her and nearly ran into someone. Colbie scowled when she noticed the familiar face and shook her head. She was really annoyed, tired, and ready to hit someone. Well, then again, he could be useful. She slammed him on the arm with a smile and sighed. "Much better," she said.

Mike made a face. "_Ow_! What was that for?"

She shrugged while fans watched with curious eyes. Oh, awesome. People thought they were together. "Nothing," she muttered, pushing away from him while teenagers followed her.

"Are you dating the Miz?"

"Why don't you go stalk John Cena and get arrested?" she snapped while the fan stood there, wide-eyed.

"Whoa!" John mumbled as he realized a fight was about to start, pushing between the fan and his sister. He narrowed his eyes at Colbie and smiled at the fan. "Did you want a picture?"

As if she wasn't insulted a few seconds before, the fan nodded happily while she rolled her eyes and walked away, only to walk right into the Miz. "Miz, I'm starting to think you're following me," she said flatly. "Move."

His cocky stance only added to her bad mood. She knew if she pushed him, a fan would notice. They were like bugs; they were _everywhere_. "Somehow, I know I'll end up on the internet for this," she muttered, pulling him where no one seemed to notice. "Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"I don't like you," Colbie explained as if it was simple.

"Why don't you like me?" Miz smiled with sparkling blue eyes.

"I didn't like you since the moment you pushed me into that wall at the club. I didn't like your half-assed apology. I didn't like you flirting with me just because you thought I was hot. I didn't like you when I realized you were my brother's friend. And I didn't like you when I told you who I was and you _still_ flirted with me. Take your pick, _Miz_."

Mike frowned. "_Mike_. God."

She folded her arms. "Will you leave me alone now?"

"No," he said simply.

She groaned. "Why not?"

"You might not like me," Mike said in a fun voice. "I know you don't like me, but I like you, babe. And I'm not going away without a fight."

After firing off several more insults, Mike was still standing there with his confident smile. Colbie looked in the lobby, seeing John still swamped with fans and sighed. She couldn't sign in for the room so until the blood or autograph hungry fans let her brother go, she was stuck with Mike. "Are you checked in?" she wondered.

He nodded. "I got here hours ago."

"If you let me use your shower, I'll go on a date with you."

"Can I use the shower with you?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away, realizing he was impossible. Seconds before she walked back into the shark pit, Mike pulled her back. "Okay," he said in a soft voice. "Come on."

**Old Fashioned**

Colbie realized once she was in Mike's hotel room, she didn't have her clothes or anything to wear once she finished with her shower. Mike was standing a few feet away, obviously admiring her from behind, even though she knew her ass was nothing special.

She flopped onto the bed and glared at him. "I hate you."

"Why?"

"I don't have anything to wear. I was so pissed off at you; I forgot my bags with John."

"Did you expect to get anywhere near John?" Mike prompted.

Colbie considered what he was saying and was even more irritated when he was right. "This is lovely," she murmured. "I'm stuck in this hotel room with you and I have no clothes."

She expected a smart-ass reply and was shocked when he said, "I have a shirt you can wear, if you want to. And I swear, there is nothing I want in return." His honest, sincere tone threw her off guard and she eyed him suspiciously. "Seriously," he added. As if he wanted to prove this, Mike pulled a shirt from his bag and handed it to her, motioned to the shower, and sat down on his bed.

Colbie watched with careful eyes as she walked past him, wondering if she was dreaming. When she walked into the bathroom and closed the door, she smiled. There was a human inside of Mike after all. Now, all she had to do was get through a date with the guy and she'd never have to deal with him again. He'd have his date and she would enjoy her summer.

* * *

**A date with Mike. Fun, lol. REVIEW.**


	4. High Standards

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews. Lol, I wanted to have their date in this chapter, but I decided not to and instead to have John and Colbie talk. John will let her know what he really thinks of Mike. Enjoy!

* * *

Colbie showered slowly, determined to use the water until it ran cold on her skin. If there was one thing she did not like about the wrestling world, it was the fans. It honestly only took one annoying, selfish fan for her to go off on one and she was surprised she hadn't earned herself a name on wrestling websites everywhere. John had probably saved her from trouble and some of his own. If a fan was pissed off enough, they loved to tell lies. Many superstars were smacked with lawsuits in the past when a situation was twisted with lies.

It still annoyed her though since they expected so much from already exhausted wrestlers. It wasn't as if she didn't understand why there were there, she did. It was after they saw him struggling with his bags or his exhausted smile they still prompted him. If it was after a show, or during a show, even if they were in a public place like a store, she wouldn't mind. Showing up at a hotel, or at the airport bothered her. Some fans had no idea what privacy met, at times. Even some of the fans that did show up in these places were nice; they said hello, got an autograph and left. It was obnoxious fans who wanted everything that were the most irritating to deal with.

When the water's heat ended and the water was cold, she turned it off and picked up one of the hotel towels, drying her hair and body while picking up Mike's shirt. It smelled really good, she realized and she couldn't help but slip it on instantly, feeling it's soft fibers stick to her. It was long, so it fell longer than any of her shirts did, covering her and not allowing Mike to steal peeks when he wanted to. Maybe he did have a nice bone in his body after all.

Colbie looked in the mirror and noticed her eyes were heavy and tired looking. As if on cue, she yawned and picked up the towel, hanging it to dry while she tried to do something with her hair. Luckily, Colbie and her brother were graced with naturally beautiful hair, so she didn't have to do much to make it seem okay and seconds later, she left the bathroom, pleased with her appearance.

Mike was sitting on his bed, _shirtless_, the jeans he wore riding dangerously low on his hips. She bit down on her lip and looked away, feeling guilty since she knew he looked good. He was attractive, yes, but he was still a jerk.

"Feel better?" he asked in a cool voice.

She smiled and nodded, even willing to be nice if he was. "Yeah, thanks for the shower."

"Your brother just texted me. He was worried you choked a fan or something. I told him you were with me and he asked if I choked _you_."

She laughed and sat down in his bed, her eyes falling on his chest. He was in great shape she couldn't help but keep staring at him. If he noticed, he didn't seem to care. Knowing Mike for the little time she did, her brother's stories, and her memory of him, he probably did this on purpose. "What did you tell him?"

"It wasn't just choking, other maneuvers were involved," he said with a wink.

And there went nice, relaxed Mike and in returned the asshole, perverted Mike she was hoping would stay away. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "And you were doing so well."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said with a shrug. He sat up in bed, leaning toward her. "We can practice those moves, if you like."

Colbie stood up and pushed him down onto the bed, leaving him staring at her. "You're impossible." She picked up her clothes and walked toward the door. "Thanks for the shower, _Miz_."

After walking around for a while, she found her brother's room and knocked on the door. Still dressed in just a t-shirt, she noticed several wrestlers staring and realized maybe she did grow up over the year period since she traveled with her brother. Looking down at herself, she shrugged. John opened his door and shook his head when he saw her. "Did he offer to let you wear that?"

She nodded as she entered, walking right over to her bag and pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a smaller t-shirt. She pulled off the shirt in front of her brother, knowing he didn't care. She threw Mike's shirt on the ground and pulled on her own, feeling better. While the shirt smelled nice, it still was Mike's and she didn't want him to know she liked anything about him. Not even mentioning his nice body and tempting hips.

"Did you kill him?" John asked.

Colbie smiled. "No. I pushed him though."

"Should I worry?" John continued.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, John."

"Okay, just checking. Vince might kill you if you took one of his top upcoming stars away, just to let you know."

Colbie smiled.

John looked up and started laughing suddenly, making her stare at him. "Mike wants you to know he misses you."

"Lovely," she answered. "You can let him know he can go fuck himself. Hard as he wants."

"You're a very mean person," John muttered.

**Old Fashioned**

"If I wear a dress, I'm asking for him to stare at me," Colbie muttered as she dug through her clothes. She threw a dress near John and he caught it, giving her a look. She continued pawing through her clothes, deciding everything she had would make him say something perverted to her. "This is annoying," she declared. "I should just show up naked."

"I'll kill you," John warned. "My baby sister is not wearing her birthday suit."

"It was a joke," she answered. "Do you really think I would show up naked?"

"I don't know."

Colbie smiled and laughed, continuing to dig through her clothes. After what seemed like hours, she decided on a slightly revealing top and a pair of jeans that didn't offer very much. She looked in the mirror and understood why Mike's interest grew every day; she did look much older, more mature, and maybe even a little beautiful.

"Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, we never decided on a place. It's not easy when every word out of his mouth is something perverted. If I was able to have a conversation with him, maybe I wouldn't hate him so much."

"Do you really hate him?"

Colbie shrugged. "In a way, yes. I don't want to believe all men think the way he does." She looked at her brother and hoped he would say he never thought that way about a girl. Instead, there was a look of guilt on his face and he shrugged.

"We're human," he explained.

"You're disgusting," she muttered.

"Oh, please. You drool over half of the guys I work with."

"Yeah, so? I don't dream about getting into bed with them and having sex. I just say they're hot."

"Who says we're dreaming of getting in bed with you?" John answered. "Mike probably just thinks you're hot." He laughed and shook his head. "Well, not Mike."

"Exactly." Colbie ran a hand through her hair and looked at her brother. "I just don't think there is much to Mike. I feel as if he's just another guy who wants to play games with me. He's nothing more than a wrestler who doesn't know what to do with his time. So, he finds the hottest girl in the room and hopes she's easy. Well, I'm sorry, I'm not easy. I don't find his games fun, and I don't like being stared at. I'm not a toy, if he didn't notice. I mean, is it wrong that I have high standards? I don't want to believe the only way I'm going to have a man in my life is if I open my legs and say 'enjoy'; I know I'm better than that. At least, I hope I am."

After her long rant, she leaned back and wondered if the reason she didn't have a date was because she didn't want to jump into bed with anyone.

John seemed worried and stared at her. "No, Colbie. Not at all, there is nothing wrong with having high standards. I know I'm proud of you for how strong-willed you are, and I know why you're upset with him. Never think just because you won't get into a bed with a man the second you meet him makes you unattractive."

"Sometimes, it feels that way," she mumbled.

"You see, Mike loves to play around. Sometimes, he just says things and he doesn't mean them. He's really just an idiot who thinks he can get whatever he wants just with a few words. He doesn't know how to _really_ talk with someone."

"I think he's just an asshole."

John smiled. "Mike is an asshole. But he's not _just_ an asshole. Trust me, I've traveled with the guy, I know how he is."

"You're also his friend," Colbie added. "So you don't know."

"Look, you're my sister. I love you and I'm on your side, believe it or not. I work with guys who are some of the biggest assholes on the planet. If you really think Mike is bad, you don't know the half of it, Colbie."

Colbie sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**Next chapter will have their date. REVIEW.**


	5. Colbie's Point Proven

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I really don't know if anyone still reads this story, but I figured I'd update it anyway. Sorry I didn't update for so long, and I hope it's a good chapter for you, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Colbie and John sat in silence until there was a knock on the hotel door. The Hennigan siblings stared at the door as if it would allow whoever was knocking in itself and then both sighed. "I'll get up," John said, and walked slowly toward the door.

Just as he went to open it, someone yelled, "Colbie, you can't stay in there forever! You agreed, remember? It was our deal." John smirked and opened the door, stopping Mike Mizanin mid rant. As the friends stared at each other, Colbie watched amused.

"Dude, you ain't gonna get anywhere with her if you say shit like that," John muttered and then looked at his sister. Pleased, a smiling Colbie stood up and walked over to Mike. He stood in front of her, wounded like a puppy. It almost seemed as if he was afraid to say anything now. Mike listened when John talked.

"Are you ready?" Mike finally muttered, his voice barely above a small whisper.

Colbie giggled and nodded. "Sure, Miz."

"Mike," he corrected, as he always did.

Colbie smiled at her brother one more time and then walked away with the usually loud and annoying wrestler. He didn't say much as he led her to the car, making sure most fans didn't see them. It almost made her want to hug him, as if he finally realized she wasn't someone to fuck with either. While he didn't hold the door for her, he did wait until she was sitting in the car to turn it on and pull away from the hotel. As they slowly neared the highway, Colbie prayed she didn't make a mistake agreeing to any kind of date with Mike Mizanin.

Mike stopped in front of a decent restaurant and parked. He offered a small smile and waited for her to leave the car. She noticed he was dressed in dark jeans and a light shirt, making his blue eyes stand clear. Attempting to remain civil, Colbie followed after him, still noticing he was staring at her chest. It's a date, she reminded herself. And then you're done.

"You look pretty nice," Mike finally said. Surprised, she looked at him. "What? I was just trying to be nice. Whatever I say, you give me a look… just like your brother does."

She shrugged. "It wasn't meant in a 'shut up' way, Miz."

"Can you please call me Mike? Is it really that hard?"

"I don't like you. We're not friends. It's Miz."

He sighed. "I try and be nice, and you're still a bitch… I don't see how this is fair, Colbie."

"I never said I'd be nice." Colbie smiled as they entered the restaurant. After a few minutes, they sat down and looked at the menus. Mike seemed as if he was annoyed, and didn't say a word since entering the place. Colbie shrugged… she didn't care. As long as this was over, she could return to her fun and never deal with him again. Finally, she looked up. "Did you decide on food?"

He didn't answer.

"Uh, Miz?"

As the waiter neared, Mike looked up and smiled. After telling him what he wanted, Colbie also did. And once he was gone, she narrowed her eyes. "You're always such a dick," she told him. "I wish I never agreed to this."

"I'm a dick because I told you that you looked nice?" He leaned forward. "And I asked you to call me Mike, which isn't a big deal. Most people do anyway… I'm trying to be nice, drop the act, okay?"

"It's not an act." She looked at her phone and then put it down on the table.

"Whatever."

"You know, when you first looked at me, you were all over me. And I don't think you were even drunk, Miz. And now you want to act as if you're some nice guy when I saw you in the club and I know how you are… I've read about you. I remember last year and don't you think I forgot any of it. You're still a lying, selfish, man who has one want in mind. So yes, I agreed to this date. Did I want to? No, but I decided since you did offer a shower, it'd be fair. I never said I'd enjoy it because I know you. I bet you could never be old fashioned, Miz."

"Oh, yeah?" he snapped. "I liked you better when you were a fat, little nerd… that Colbie never said a word."

People were staring at them. Colbie stood up and resisted slapping Mike.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!" she yelled. "You just proved my point. I'm leaving and don't you fucking dare walk after me. I hope you enjoy your dinner, Miz."

Colbie stormed away from the restaurant, feeling like an idiot for crying over Mike. Why was he such a jerk? Why were all the guys she met such jerks? Realizing she was almost a half hour from John's hotel, Colbie sat down on the ground and looked for her phone. It wasn't anywhere. Realizing it was with Mike, probably still on the table, she sighed. Colbie would rather walk then have to deal with him again.

It was a long walk to the hotel and when she finally did arrive there, she was exhausted. And no one seemed to care that a young girl was walking through the lobby, sobbing and sweating toward the elevator. Instead, they all let her walk past and up to John's hotel room. Using her room card, she entered, finding John asleep on the bed. He looked so exhausted, she couldn't wake him. Instead, she crawled into the other bed, and hoped her cries weren't loud.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	6. What a MoFo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Aw, I didn't think anyone was still reading this. So, thank you to those who send me messages and the person who reviewed, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

When Colbie entered the hotel room from her shower the next morning, John was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. From the look on his face, she realized he must have talked to Mike. Cringing, she sat down on the bed next to his and offered a scared smile. When he didn't say anything, Colbie bit down on her lip.

"Are you mad?"

"Not at you," he insisted. John sighed. "I don't understand him sometimes."

"He called me fat."

"He said you were upset… he didn't go into details… what happened?"

"He said I looked nice." Colbie frowned. "I apparently didn't take it the way he meant it, but you can't blame me. He's never attempted anything innocent with me before, so I pushed him off. And then we started to fight, I called him a dick, and he said he liked me better when I was a fat nerd because that Colbie didn't say anything to him."

"I'll kill him." John stood up and paced around the room. "You weren't fat, and you weren't a nerd. Just because Mike is an asshole, it doesn't mean what he said makes any sense. Don't listen to him."

"I didn't."

He eyed her and Colbie sighed.

"I hate when you do that."

John smiled a little. "I know you better than you think, Colbie. I might not be around much, but I did grow up with you."

"Unfortunately."

He smirked as he walked over to check his phone. After staring at it for a few minutes, he put it down and sighed. "I don't really know what to say to you, Colbie. Mike treated you like shit, but it's not like anything I say to him will make him shut up. All I can say is you ignore him and attempt to stay away from his fans. I hate saying it, but I'm sure someone took pictures of you last night at that place and you're probably all over the internet."

"_Internet_?"

John picked up his bag and threw in a few of his things. "I'm meeting a few of the guys for a run, but I'll be back soon. And yes, internet. You're my sister, and therefore, people will know who you are. It's creepy as fuck but they do. And you were seen on a date with one of the WWE's top stars. Melina already sent me a text saying my twitter page is crawling with people asking about you, wondering how you could treat Mike so badly."

"I didn't!" Colbie insisted. "I just… I didn't!"

"I know." John walked over toward the door. "Internet reports just love a news story."

"I'm not a news story." Colbie folded her arms. "Fuck them."

"Why don't you meet up with Melina this weekend and not worry about it? We have a show coming up and she'll be there. She was very much attacked from the internet for a long time now and she is good at ignoring it. Just take my credit card and spend the day shopping or something, don't worry about anything. Some wrestler will be arrested, or do something ridiculously stupid and your story won't be on for long, okay?"

Colbie sighed. For a while, she watched the TV without thinking about anything except Mike. It annoyed her that spending only a few hours was about to ruin her life, especially when his fans and the "reporters" didn't even know what happened and what he said. It was a wrestler's life. Everything they did was broke into pieces and analyzed for any reason to ruin their life. A wrestler couldn't post a tweet without someone looking for another reason… something that would insult someone else, put heat on them from the backstage people. Why were people so rude?

Finally, Colbie was tired of sitting around the hotel room, and decided she was going for a walk. Pulling on a sweatshirt, she picked up her phone, some money, and a few other things. Once in an elevator, she sighed. She felt like some celebrity hiding from people with cameras. She wasn't anyone special… she was John's sister. Why did his creepy fans care so much?

She just really needed… "Excuse me?"

Colbie stepped off the elevator and almost onto a young girl with insanely lit up eyes. "Yes?"

"You're Colbie!" she yelled loudly. "John's sister, oh my God!"

"Yes…" Colbie cringed, not really knowing what to say.

"Is John around? I'd love to meet him! I traveled almost three hours because of the show!"

"Um, he's actually still up in his hotel room…"

"Can you please get him? I have some friends who would love to meet him… we're such big fans!"

"He's sleeping right now."

"Hey!" someone else yelled. "You're the whore who broke Mike's heart!"

For a moment, it seemed as if everyone looked toward her, and Colbie felt her face redden at all the stares. She bit down on her lip, and then her mouth set in. "Who the fuck are you calling a whore, you fucking ring rat?"

As the fan's eyes darkened, Colbie only cringed because of her own mouth. She didn't let anyone say anything to her, and when it did come to her brother's fans, it got her into trouble, and this time, John wasn't around to save her. As the fans started to swarm her, Colbie felt dizzy. Someone pulled on her shirt, and she barely could feel herself push them away. Desperately she pushed a few crazy fans away, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Mike watching this happen. While she didn't like him, it did hurt that he let her get pushed around from crazy fans.

Finally, someone yelled at the fans. "Hey, this is a hotel lobby! If you don't stop fighting, I'm calling the police." As the fans thinned away, Colbie slid against the wall and caught her breath. When she looked up again, Mike was gone.

Once she was okay, Colbie picked up her phone off the floor and wondered if she could call John. If she wasn't an internet story, now she definitely was. He would definitely be angry with her for fighting with people.

Luckily, just as she went to call someone, Melina walked off the elevator. One look at Colbie told her something was wrong, and she quickly pulled her into an area where fans were watching them. Colbie had always liked Melina, and started crying immediately when she asked what happened. Melina pulled Colbie into a hug, as she realized it was rare to see her in a state like this.

"Who attacked you?" Melina nearly yelled, seeing as the only words she could say were "was attacked".

Colbie sighed. "Fans."

"What did you do?" Melina asked with a faint smile.

"I called one of them a ring rat."

"Colbie…"

"I know… one of them called me a whore though, Melina. It hurt."

"Colbie…" Melina sighed and pulled out her phone. "I'm calling John. We really can't let this get on the internet. It will pretty much kill any kind of push John will get, and screw you as well. And if Mike is pushing any of this, it's only going to make it worse."

Minutes later, Colbie, Melina, and John were sitting in a small diner down the road from the hotel and no one was saying much. John looked worried, as if he was going to lose his job because of Colbie's mouth, and Melina just looked thoughtful. Like John said, she was used to people calling her names and attacking her, but this was all new. Colbie wasn't a diva, Colbie was a relative.

"Maybe we can talk to Mike and see if he will post something and say what happened wasn't true."

John looked up. "I thought you said there was video, Melina."

"_What?_"

"I'm sorry. I thought Melina told you."

"Someone got _video_ of me fighting with that asshole?" Colbie felt sick and swallowed her water so fast it almost burned her throat. Her date with Mike was supposed to be the end of her problems for the summer and now it seemed as if everything was getting worse. John and Melina were talking damage control, and she was just trying to understand why wrestling fans were so crazy. If she would have known even talking to Mike would have caused this, she would have never said a word when he pushed into her that night in the bar.

"I wouldn't worry about the video. I sent a message to a few of the sites and asked for them to take it down." John smiled a little. "No one puts up shit about my little sister."

"Who says whatever website it is actually takes it down?"

John just shrugged. "Websites usually don't fight with WWE superstars, Colbie. Lawsuits usually follow. We're not really talking extremes here, but that would cause more problems then its worth to them."

"I say our best idea right now is to talk with Mike. See what he says. If he doesn't want to help make this better, I say we make his life hell. Call in a few anonymous emails to websites, and let them know some dirt about him." Melina looked pleased while John looked almost disgusted. "What?"

"I won't do that. As much as he's an asshole, I'm not ruining his life, Melina. I can't even believe you would suggest that as a plan right now."

"He just attempted to ruin your sister's life, and your life. If he says screw you, I say screw him."

"We'll talk with Mike. And if he doesn't want to make this better, we'll go from there. I'm not someone who emails those shit sites and posts rumors. We're better, Melina. And while I know he's put you through hell, Colbie, don't worry. It won't last much longer. I'll talk with Mike once we return to the hotel, and we'll go from there… I promise everything will be fine. And just… for now, please don't let the fans win, okay?"

Colbie, who didn't really know what to say, just smiled weakly. "Okay."

A few days passed, and the internet continued playing up what happened with Colbie and Mike. John was meeting Mike after a house show at a restaurant, and Colbie hoped that it would allow everything to finally relax. Meanwhile, Melina and Colbie were going on that shopping trip with John's money. "I think he should give us money more," Colbie said with a smile, as they drove toward the nearest mall.

Melina smiled as she adjusted her sunglasses. "I wish you were on the road more often. I love John, but I need a girl to spend time with more often. Do you want to get a pedicure, Colb?"

"Sure." Colbie looked down at her toes and then nodded more eagerly. "_Definitely_."

Melina laughed a little and sped forward, pulling in front of another driver. In a few minutes, they were walking into the mall with their stuff, looking for the nearest nail salon. Melina avoided fans easily, keeping her sunglasses on until they were in the salon and then relaxed easily in the salon pedicure chair, picking up a random magazine and putting her ipod on in one ear. She gazed easily at Colbie. "It's so relaxing. I love when I have a night off."

Colbie looked down at her toes, which were slowly looking more human again. "I can't remember the last time I sat down in one of these places."

"Again, I definitely need you on the road more often." Colbie smiled widely.

"Oh, look, a text from John." Colbie picked up her phone and her smile faded.

"What?"

"Mike and I got into a fight…" she read slowly, shaking her head. "It didn't end well. Fans saw… more pictures."

"And this is why we should've used the dirt plan," Melina sighed. When Colbie didn't stop staring at her phone, she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"He punched Mike."

"Well, good for him."

"No… you don't understand," Colbie muttered. "He punched Mike, and everyone saw. He said he just got off the phone with corporate, Melina. He's suspended for thirty days without pay." Colbie felt a few tears in her eyes and closed her phone, while she looked at John's girlfriend. "I think I just want to go home right now… can we finish this and leave?"

"We didn't even start shopping!" Melina pushed off the chair and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't understand why they would only suspend John. It's not like Mike wasn't fighting with him, I'm sure."

"With everything right now that's on the internet, I can definitely see why he was only suspended and not Mike."

"I'm calling him," Melina snapped, suddenly her temper showing through. She wasn't someone who got pushed easily, but when she was mad, you could see it. Melina pulled her feet off the chair, tossed some money at the person doing her feet, and instructed for Colbie to follow.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
